Zootopian Police Duties
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Strained by combat fatigue from serving the imperial army for years, a male human named Nicholas C. Wolifo came from Splena to Zootopia so that he would start a new living while serving in the ZPD alongside with Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and others. Through the years to come, he would realized that things would go much differently than those he had done back in Splena. Rated M story.


Near the walled complex of the ZPD, a male human carrying a knapsack and dressed in his green shirt, auburn pants and cloth shoes disembarked from a crowded public tram. He was an outsider with a strong wish and his wish were similar to the same dream that Judy wanted when she was a kid - To become a new dedicated officer of the ZPD. The young man then earned his courage and willpower right before he entered the complex.

As he entered, the human could see some Zootopians dressed in their standard-issued police uniforms doing business as usual. He could even saw a muzzled tiger being taken away by a lion but he ignored it. Looking at the front, Clawhauser was there by the counter. The cheetah was just eating his favorite donuts again while watching over the video of Gazelle's latest concern. As calmly as he could, the male human approached him.

'Hello there.'

Clawhauser looked at him with a mouthful of donuts on his maw. Surprised to see him up close, he swallowed it all and wiped away the smudges that was on his mouth.

'Oh. Hey there. Welcome to the ZPD. Can I help you?'

'Uh. Y-Yes. I wanted to sign in.'

'Sign in for the ZPD?'

The human nodded. Clawhauser chuckled.

'Alright then. Please fill out the resume.'

'Okay.'

The cheetah then gave him a pen and the resume. Almost immediately, the young man filled out the entire resume.

'There ya go, dude. All were being written in the paper.'

'Thank you very much.'

Clawhauser took the resume and he checked it.

'So your name's Nicholas Wolifo, right?'

'Yeah.'

'What a name there.'

'Thanks.'

He then places the resume on a brown envelop that was encased in a plastic covering.

'Okay, Mr. Nicholas. Please take this resume you filled out and proceed to Chief Bogo's office.'

'Sure thing.'

Nicholas took the resume and he started to walk but the human stopped after a few steps. He then looked at the cheetah.

'Umm...Excuse me, man but where's his office?'

'Oh. His office's in the second floor to the right side atrium. Let me remind him that you're going to enlist here.'

'Sure. Go ahead.'

Clawhauser sent a message to Chief Bogo.

'Chief?'

'What is it, Clawhauser?'

'There's someone who wanted to enlist for the ZPD.'

'A new cadet to join our cadres, huh? Well then. Is he with you yet?'

'Yes, Chief. He was still here near to the dispatcher's counter. Would you want to send him for you?'

'Send him here then, please.'

The phone line ended. Clawhauser then looked at Nicholas.

'Okay. He wanted to see you in his office.'

'Alright.'

'The name's Clawhauser, by the way.'

Nicholas handed his paw warmly.

'Honor to meet you, Claw.'

After that, Nicholas departed to see Chief Bogo in his very office.

...

Chief Bogo was talking to both Officers Nick and Judy inside his office when a few knocks interrupted them.

'Come in, please.'

The door opened and Nicholas peered in a bit.

'H-Hello, Sir.'

'Are you the one who wanted to enlist, eh?'

'Yes. I think I came in a wrong time, though.'

Bogo quickly urged him to step in.

'Oh. Please enter. We're just talking in here. Not important talk, I would say.'

'Okay then.'

Nicholas entered the room. He then walked carefully towards Bogo.

'I see that you came here to join the ranks of the ZPD. Can I see your resume that you filled out earlier?'

The human male handed the water buffalo his resume. Bogo opened it and he reads the written notes that was on the paper.

'Ah. Your name is Nicholas C. Wolifo. 19 year old male human. Lived from the capital of the Empire of Splena and worked as a former veteran of the absolute monarchy's armed forces from 2015 to 2018.'

'Yep. All of them were true, C-Chief.'

'Very well.'

Bogo lowered down the resume on his desk.

'So you're a veteran, right? Please tell us.'

As Nick and Judy watched, Nicholas nodded.

'I joined the imperial military in 2015 as part of the mandatory conscription law enacted by my homeland. I served as a back-line reserve for three straight years but I apparently volunteered myself to the army before that.'

'Why?'

'I volunteered because I wanted to fill up the career voids that my deceased brother left at the army. I don't wanted for it to tarnish the honor of my family so that is the reason of why I did so.'

'I see.'

Bogo cleared his throat.

'Can you please tell us why you wanted to enlist yourself to the ZPD, Mr. Nicholas?'

'Yes, Chief. I wanted to enlist myself to the cadre of Zootopia's police force because I wanted to experience the feeling of being a police officer serving here rather than in Imperial Splena.'

Nick wanted to ask Nicholas but Bogo gestured him not to ask him yet.

'What would make you say that?'

'I grew a bit weary in doing extended service on my homeland. Furthermore, things go south and boring there as well.'

'So that's why you wanted to enlist here instead of the police force of your homeland?'

Nicholas nodded. Bogo nodded his head a bit.

'Alright then. You had your word, Mr. Nicholas. I think you're an eligible candidate for the new officers needed to the ZPD. In that case, please let me introduce to you the two leading figures that had served throughout Zootopia.'

Both the rabbit and the red fox stood up from their chairs and they faced to Nicholas.

'Mr. Nicholas, please meet Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. They were the two officers that solved the Night Howler Crisis long ago.'

Both of them extended their paws to Nicholas. The Splenish human warmly pawshaked their very paws.

'Ah, yes. I knew these guys, Sir. They were the best friends of the Emperor, right?'

Nick chuckled while Judy giggled with a smile.

'You're right all along.'

'Greetings to meet you.'

Nicholas smiled at both of them. Bogo continued on.

'Both of them were going to train the new recruits that was already been enlisted to the ranks of our police department. Since you arrived here at the right timing, these two would now be your very guides for your training here.'

'I'm honored, Chief.'

The water buffalo scoffed pridefully.

'Anytime. Anyway, your training with the other cadets tomorrow morning sharp. Good luck.'


End file.
